PUELLA MAGI MADOKA MAGICA: UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE
by animextreme
Summary: Madoka y Sayaka conocen a un estudiante de intercambio llamado: Dave Mc Dougal, pero, ¿Què secretos tiene este extraño joven? ¿Tan si quiera tiene 15 años?


Capìtulo 1: Dioses y deseos.

En la mansión de Dave se encontraban reunidas las Pretty Cure Planet System, anteriormente llamadas Sailor Scouts, y todas las Pretty Cure de Max Heart hasta Smile, discutiendo de un posible nuevo enemigo.

-Chicas, he estado investigando, y averigüé que el mundo està siendo asechado por monstruos conocidos como brujas, estas brujas no son lo que parecen, ya que según mis investigaciones, las brujas fueron humanas anteriormente, lo que significa que las están transformando-decía Dave.

-¿Humanas? ¿Quieres decir que eran chicas?-preguntaba Honoka curiosa.

-Así es, y lo que es mejor, averigüé quién es el que està causando este lío-decía Dave.

-¿Y quién es el responsable?-preguntaba Nozomi ansiosa.

-El responsable de la aparición de estos monstruos es una criatura conocida como Kyubey, él es una especie de alienígena, creado a partir de ADN de un hada, razón por la cual tiene la habilidad de conceder deseos, a cambio de transformar a sus contratistas en Mahou Shojo-decía Dave.

-¿Mahou Shojou?-preguntaba Tsubomi.

-Es la forma en que se conoce a las chicas mágicas, pero a diferencia de ustedes que son chicas mágicas también, Pretty Cure, esta otra clase de chicas mágicas conocidas como Puella Magi, nacen al hacer contratos con Kyubey, a cambio de cumplir su deseo, luchan contra esos monstruos llamados brujas-decía Dave.

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo es que esas chicas están con ese Kyubey, al saber que se convertirán en brujas?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-Ellas no lo saben, ninguna lo sabe, y la razón es porque Kyubey les esconde casi toda la verdad a sus contratistas en relación sobre las Puella Magi, y una de esas revelaciones es en la Gema del Alma de las Puella Magi-decía Dave.

-¿Gema del Alma?-preguntaba Miyuki.

-La Gema del Alma es la que les da el poder a las chicas en convertirse en Puella Magi, y nace al hacer un contrato con Kyubey, también la Gema del Alma será poderosa, dependiendo del tipo de deseo que hayas pedido, pero también las Gemas del Alma tienen un terrible secreto-decía Dave.

-¿Qué secreto?-preguntaba Hibiki.

-Las Gemas del Alma también dan el nacimiento a las brujas, si una Gema del Alma se oscurece, y la desesperación se apodera de ella, dependiendo de los sentimientos de la persona en sí, ésta se transforma en una semilla del sufrimiento-decía Dave.

-¿Semilla del sufrimiento?-preguntaba Serena.

-Es una semilla oscura, que al madurar se transforma en una bruja, y no sòlo eso-decía Dave.

-¿Ha y más, amo?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-Sí, ¿Tienen idea de por qué la gema que llevan las Puella Magi se llana Gema del Alma?-preguntaba Dave.

-No tenemos idea, ¿Por qué se llama así?-preguntaba Akane Hino.

-La razón por la que se llama Gema del Alma es porque cuando las Puella Magi hacen su contrato, cuando aparece la Gema del Alma, Kyubey saca el alma de la contratista y la coloca dentro de la Gema del Alma, según Kyubey para que el cuerpo sea más resistente-decía Dave.

-Un momento, ¿Quieres decir que la Gema del Alma que lleva el alma atrapada de las Puella Magi es la que se transforma en los monstruos llamados brujas?-preguntaba Karen Minazuki.

-Así es-decía Dave.

Las Pretty Cure se aterraron al saber ese secreto de las Puella Magi.

-¿Y por qué razón està haciendo eso Kyubey? ¿Acaso no piensa que esté haciendo mal?-preguntaba Mai Mishou.

-Kyubey no cree que esté haciendo mal, es más, él no conoce la palabra engaño, ni siquiera su significado-decía Dave.

-Entonces, ¿Lo que quieres decir es que no entiende nuestra definición de la palabra engaño?-preguntaba Karen Minazuki.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero decir-decía Dave.

-Dejando eso aún lado, creo saber lo que puede salvar a las Puella Magi-decía Dave.

-¿Y eso qué sería? -preguntaba Hibiki.

-Revisé en las leyendas antiguas, y encontré algo que me llamó la atención: Las 6 legendarias guerreras de la magia salvarán al mundo, una se sacrificará y se convertirá en diosa, y absorberá la desesperación, pero el Guardián del Multiverso la detendrá y lo hará en su lugar, y así salvará a todos los Universos-decía Dave, leyendo un libro de leyendas muy antiguo.

-Esa leyenda se me hace muy familiar-decía Honoka pensativa.

-Esas 6 guerreras que se mencionan en la leyenda son Puella Magi, y después se transformarán en Pretty Cure, ellas serían las Magic Leyend Pretty Cure, según mis cálculos, ellas ya nos ayudaron una vez, ¿Recuerdan?-decía Dave.

-Sí ellas fueron las que nos ayudaron en la batalla contra el Faraón 90, venían del futuro-decía Serena recordando.

-¿Recuerdan sus nombres?-preguntaba Dave.

-Según yo recuerdo, se llaman Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, Homura Akemi, Mami Tomoe y Kyouko Sakura-decía Miyuki.

-Exacto, ellas viven en la ciudad de Mitakihara-decía Dave.

-¿Por qué en esa ciudad?-preguntaba Akane Hino.

-Tuve un sueño premonitorio o profético, como quieran llamarlo, gracias a que tuve ese sueño, sé en dónde buscar a esas guerreras, si me disculpan, irè a prepararme para mi viaje-decía Dave.

-¿A dónde va, amo?-preguntaba Miyuki.

-¿Pues a dónde más? A Mitakihara, averiguaré por mi cuenta quien es la Pretty Cure que falta-decía Dave.

-Entonces son 5, amo, faltaría una-decía Nagisa.

-Sí, y creo saber quién puede ser la Pretty Cure que falta, su nombre es Hitomi Shizuki, vive en Mitakihara-decía Dave.

* * *

Mientras que en casa de Madoka Kaname.

-Buenos días, papá-decía Madoka Kaname que recién había despertado.

-Buenos días, Madoka-decía el padre de Madoka.

-¿Y mamá?-preguntaba Madoka.

-Tatsuya ya ha ido con ella. Ve a ayudarle-decía el padre de Madoka, refiriéndose al hermano menor de Madoka.

-¡Sí!-decía Madoka.

Una vez en la habitación de la madre de Madoka.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Ya es de día! ¡Ya es de día! ¡Levántate! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-decía el hermano menor de Madoka de uno años de edad, tratando de levantar a su madre que al parecer estaba profundamente dormida.

Entonces Madoka entra empujando la puerta fuertemente, abre las ventanas, para que la luz entre al cuarto de su madre, y después le quita las sábanas a su madre, que la cobijaban.

-¡Arriba!-decía Madoka, quitando las sabanas que cobijaban a su madre.

Como era de esperarse, su madre se despertó alterada, como si estuviera en un terremoto, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era así.

¿Eh?-decía la madre de Madoka.

-¡Mamá, levántate!-decía el hermanito menor de Madoka, mientras Madoka se reía disimuladamente.

* * *

Ya en el baño.

Tanto Madoka como su madre estaban cepillándose los dientes.

-¿Cómo va todo?-preguntaba su madre a Madoka.

-Hitomi ha recibido otra carta de amor. Ya lleva dos este mes-decía Madoka.

-Los chicos que no tienen lo que hay que tener para declararse a una chica a la cara no merecen la pena-decía la madre de Madoka.

-¿Cómo le va a Kazuko?-preguntaba la madre a su hija.

-Sigue con el mismo. No para de hablar sobre él en clase, así que es un nuevo récord-decía Madoka.

-Ese es justo el momento más delicado. No sé qué decirte. Ese es justo el momento más delicado.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Madoka mientras se lavaba la cara.

-Si le sale rana, entonces los problemas aparecerán en cualquier momento. Pero si superan este momento crítico, llegaran a primer año-decía la madre de Madoka.

* * *

Después de salir del baño.

-Lista-decía la madre de Madoka, vestida como una secretaria.

-No sé qué lazos ponerme-decía Madoka, su madre señaló los lazos rojos.

-¿Eh? ¿No son muy llamativos?-preguntaba Madoka.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Sería terrible si a las mujeres nos juzgaran únicamente por nuestro aspecto.

Una vez que Madoka que pusiera los lazos rojos.

-No està mal-decía la madre de Madoka.

-Ahora ninguno de tus admiradores secretos podrá resistirse-decía la madre de Madoka.

-Como si tuviera alguno…-decía Madoka.

-Tienes que creer que los tienes. En el fondo, la belleza en una cuestión de actitud-decía la madre de Madoka.

En la comida.

El hermanito de Madoka iba a usar el tenedor para comerse algo, pero el tenedor no sujetó bien la comida, y en cambió està cayó por la silla.

-Cuidado… Toma. Tienes que comértelo todo, ¿vale?-decía la madre de Madoka a su hijo menor.

-Vale-decía el hermanito menor de Madoka.

-¿Quieres otra taza de café?-preguntaba el padre de Madoka que llevaba delantal.

-no, estoy bien-decía la madre de Madoka, y despidiéndose de todos con un beso, y de Madoka con un choque de manos.

-¡Bien, me marcho ya!-decía la madre de Madoka, yéndose al trabajo.

-¡Hasta luego!-decian todos.

-Madoka, más te vale que te apresures tù también-decía el padre de Madoka.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí-decía rápidamente Madoka.

* * *

Ya en la calle.

-¡Me voy ya!-decía Madoka.

¡Hasta luego!-decían el padre y hermanito de Madoka.

Así, Madoka se dio prisa para llegar a la Prepa.

En el parque.

-¡Buenos días!-decía Madoka saludando a sus amigas, que la esperaban en dicho parque.

-Madoka, llegas tarde. Que lazos tan bonitos-decía su amiga Sayaka Miki.

-¿En serio? ¿No son muy llamativos?-preguntaba Madoka.

-Te quedan muy bien-decía su otra amiga Hitomi, que las acompañaba también.

Poco después, todavía en el parque.

-Y por eso me ha dicho que deberías pasar de los chicos que te piden para salir en una carta en lugar de declararse en persona-decía Madoka. Lo que le había dicho su madre.

-Tu madre es muy linda-decía Hitomi.

-Para la edad que tiene se conserva muy bien y encima triunfa en el trabajo-decía Sayaka.

-Si pudiéramos ser como ella, tendríamos mucho de donde escoger…-decía Hitomi.

-Parece que alguien està celosa…-decía Sayaka.

-La verdad es que yo me conformaría con recibir una sola carta de amor-decía Madoka.

-Vaya… ¿Así que te gustaría ser tan popular como Hitomi para que todos vayan detrás de ti?-preguntaba Sayaka a Madoka.

-Ahora entiendo porque te has puesto esos lazos tan llamativos-decía Sayaka.

-¡Claro que no, es que mi madre…!-decía Madoka.

-¡Seguro que tu madre te ha explicado el secreto para ser popular! ¡Marrana! ¡Te mereces un buen castigo! Eres linda, pero no pienso dejar que te vuelvas popular entre los chicos. ¡Algún dia serás mi mujer!-decía Sayaka, y la forma en que lo decía se podía llegar a malinterpretar.

Fue entonces, que se dieron cuenta que había un grupo de personas viendo una especie de espectáculo.

-¿Qué habrá allá?-preguntaba Madoka.

-A lo mejor es algo interesante, ¿Por qué no vamos?-preguntaba Sayaka.

-Yo quiero ver que tanto atrae la atención de la gente-decía Hitomi.

Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar, vieron que un joven de la edad de ellas, luchaba contra Kyo Kusanagi, peleador del torneo anual de King of Figthers, pero lo que nadie sabía es que el joven con el que peleaba Kyo, era El Guardián del Multiverso, Dave Mc Dougal.

-Vaya, no sabía que habìa gente que podía hacer eso-decía Sayaka.

-Increíble-Es lo único que podía decir Madoka.

-Me pregunto si serán actores de cine-decía Hitomi, a lo que sus amigas les sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Cada uno peleaba a una velocidad asombrosa, Dave contraatacaba, mientras Kyo se defendía, y así sucesivamente, pero una distracción de Kyo hizo que atacara accidentalmente a alguien del público, y ese alguien era Madoka.

Madoka petrificada por el susto se quedó inmóvil, pero alguien bloqueó dicho ataque que recibiría Madoka, y ese fue Dave que salió levemente quemado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Madoka.

-No te preocupes, el uniforme no salió quemado, pero aún así estoy bien, aunque mi mano salió un poco quemada, gusto en conocerte, aunque no haya sido en mejores condiciones, mi nombre es Dave Mc Dougal-decía el mismo. .

-Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Madoka Kaname-decía Madoka, Madoka quedó impresionada al saber que el uniforme que traía el joven era el uniforme de su escuela.

-Oye, lamento haberte casi quemado, estábamos practicando Dave y yo, pero de repente atrajimos mucho la atención, tal vez debimos haber dejado el entrenamiento hasta ahí, por cierto, me llamo Kyo Kusanagi-decía Kyo Kusanagi.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, debimos haber entrenado en un lugar más privado-decía Dave.

-Así es, no fue tu culpa, también vinimos por curiosas-decía Madoka.

-Sí, supongo, y un gusto conocerlos, me llama Sayaka Miki-decía Sayaka.

-Si no nos apuramos, se nos va a hacer tarde para las clases, y un gusto conocerlos, me llamo Hitomi-decía Hitomi apurando a sus amigas.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos, te agradezco por salvarme, no sé que hubiera hecho si no estabas ahí-decía Madoka, agradeciéndole a Dave por salvarla.

-No tienes qué agradecer, yo sòlo hago lo que es correcto-decía Dave.

* * *

En las clases de Madoka.

Tengo algo importante que contarles, así que por favor presten mucha atención-decía la profesora Kazuko.

-¿Cómo està más bueno un huevo frito? ¿Muy cocido o poco cocido?-preguntaba la profesora Kazuko.

-Esto... ¿Depende del gusto de cada uno?-decía uno de los estudiantes.

-¡Eso es! ¡Los dos están buenos! ¡Si juzgas a una mujer en función de cómo cocina los huevos fritos, es que no estás bien de la cabeza!-decía la profesora Kazuko.

-¡Ustedes, chicas, no se les ocurra juntarse con alguien que necesite que un huevo frito esté bien cocido para comérselo!-decía la profesora Kazuko.

-Parece que han cortado. Seguro que han cortado-decía Sayaka susurrando, dando a entender que su profesora había cortado con su novio.

-¡Y ustedes, chicos, no crezcan para convertirse en alguien que no para de quejarse de que su huevo frito no està lo bastante bien hecho!-decía la profesora Kazuko.

-A todo esto, me gustaría presentarles a unos nuevos compañeros de clases-decía la profesora Kazuko.

-Deja lo más importante al final-decía Sayaka con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Vamos, Akemi, Dave. Adelante-decía la profesora Kazuko.

Al instante se podían oír susurros y comentarios de los nuevos estudiantes, de Akemi que era muy linda y misteriosa, y de Dave que era galante y apuesto, que sacó muchos corazones de las chicas.

Madoka inmediatamente identificó a Dave, ya que fue quién le salvó la vida de ser quemada por accidente, pero Akemi le parecía conocida.

-No se corten, preséntense ustedes mismos-decía la profesora Kazuko.

-Me llamo Akemi Homura. Encantada de conocerlos-decía Akemi de una forma muy seria, que la hacía sentir como si no tuviera sentimientos.

-Adelante…-decía la profesora Kazuko, para que escribiera su nombre en el pizarrón.

Y así, escribió su nombre en el pizarrón.

-Preséntate-decía la profesora Kazuko.

-Mi nombre es Dave Mc Dougal, nací en Oaxaca, México, mi padre es estadounidense y mi madre mexicana, actualmente están muertos y llevo una vida independiente, actualmente estoy entrenando artes marciales, Kyokygenryu, Ansatsuken, Aikido, Kempo, Karate, Kung Fu, y muchas más, anteriormente fui enseñado por el grandioso maestro y artemarcialista de la mafia Rugal Bernstein-decía Dave, el último comentario dejó a toda la clase sin habla.

A Madoka, aunque no lo crean, le pareció interesante la vida de Dave, haciendo un lado el hecho de que sus padres estaban muertos, pero en sus ojos podía ver que era una muy buena persona, por lo que si le hubiera enseñado una persona mala, no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía siendo bueno.

-Adelante…-decía la profesora Kazuko.

Entonces Dave anotó su nombre en el pizarrón.

Extrañamente Akemi se le quedaba viendo a Madoka rara vez, lo que hacía sentir a Madoka nerviosa.

* * *

Una vez que quedarán libres para la siguiente clase.

-Akemi, ¿A qué instituto ibas antes?-`preguntaba una de las alumnas.

-¿Estabas en algún club? ¿De deporte? ¿De arte?-preguntaba otra alumna.

-Tienes un peo muy bonito. ¿Puedes decirme qué champú usas?-preguntaba otra de las alumnas.

A ninguna de ellas parece que le contestaría Akemi.

Con Madoka, Sayaka y Hitomi.

-A Akemi parece envolverla una especie de aura de misterio-decía Hitomi.

-Oye Madoka, ¿La conoces de algo? Antes se te ha quedado mirando fijamente, ¿Verdad?-preguntaba Sayaka a Madoka.

-Pues…-decía Madoka que no sabía qué contestar.

-Hola Madoka, creo que me tocó en tu clase, veo que tengo suerte-decía Dave.

-El que tiene suerte eres tù, el ataque te fuego te dio de lleno y no resultase tan quemado como creí que resultaras-decía Madoka.

-Ah, eso, no te preocupes, sòlo me quemé la mano levemente, no es cosa del otro mundo-decía Dave.

-Oye Dave, ¿Entonces es cierto que fuiste entrenado por Rugal Bernstein?-Preguntaba Sayaka.

-Sí, mi primo es muy estricto cuándo se trata de entrenamiento, actualmente se cree que mi primo está muerto, pero yo creo que todavía está vivo-decía Dave pensativo.

Vaya, ¿Rugal Bernstein es tu primo? No me lo esperaba-decía Hitomi.

-Así es, pero no se lo digan a nadie, no quiero que la mayoría de la gente `piense que yo soy como mi primo-decía Dave.

-Claro, no te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie, ¿Verdad, chicas?-decía Madoka.

-Claro-decías Sayaka y Hitomi.

Con Homura Akemi.

-Perdónenme… creo que estoy un poco nerviosa. No me encuentro bien. Si me disculpan, voy a ir a la enfermería-decía Akemi, inexpresivamente.

-¿Eh? Ah, pues si quieres, te acompaño-decía una de las alumnas.

-Yo voy con ustedes-decían las demás chicas que estaban con Homura.

-No, no se preocupen. Ya le pregunto a la persona que està a cargo-decía Homura.

Entonces Homura se para de su asiento, y se dirige hacia donde estaba Madoka, algo que le pareció muy raro a Dave.

-Madoka Kaname, tù eres la delegada de enfermería, ¿No? -decía Homura.

-¿Eh? Pues…-decía Madoka, poniéndose nerviosa por la presencia de Homura.

-¿Puedes llevarme a la enfermería?-preguntaba Akemi. Dave tuvo un presentimiento cuando sintió los poderes de Homura, lo que llegó a la conclusión de que era una Pretty Cure, al igual cuando sintió los poderes de Hitomi, Dave inmediatamente le habló a Madoka.

-Madoka, ¿También podrías llevarme a la enfermería? Creo que si necesitaré medicina para estas quemaduras después de todo-decía Dave vergonzosamente.

* * *

Así, el trió se dirigió a la enfermería, los tres iban callados sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Oye… ¿cómo has sabido que yo era delegada de enfermería?-preguntaba Madoka.

Me lo ha dicho la profesora Saotome-decía Homura.

-Ah, claro. Pues la enfermería està…-decía Madoka, indicándole donde estaba la enfermería, pero su sorpresa es que Akemi ya sabía dónde estaba la enfermería.

-Por aquí, ¿No?-decía Homura, igual de inexpresiva que siempre.

-¿Eh? Sí, pero… Parece como si ya te supieras el camino-decía Madoka confundida.

-No Madoka, ella ya se sabe el camino, si mis cálculos son correctos, ella según las descripciones debe ser Cure Return, la Pretty Cure que tiene el poder de viajar en el tiempo y detenerlo-decía Dave mentalmente.

El trió seguía avanzando, y a Madoka se la hacía raro que Homura ya no siguiera hablando.

-¿Akemi?-decía Madoka.

-Puedes llamarme Homura-decía la misma.

-¿Homura? -decía Madoka.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Homura.

-Es que… Es un nombre de lo más curioso. No… No quiero decir que sea raro… ¡Me parece muy lindo!-decía Madoka. Dave podía ver la expresión del rostro de Homura, tenía mucho dolor emocional, tal vez la Homura que estaba con ellos era de otra línea temporal, pero eso lo averiguaría despues.

Entonces Homura Akemi se voltea repentinamente, y le hace una pregunta muy curiosa a Madoka.

-Madoka Kaname, ¿Te gusta tu vida tal y como es?-preguntaba Homura a Madoka.

-Tu familia… Tus amigos ¿Les aprecias?-decía Homura.

-Pues… pues claro que sí…-decía Madoka un poco nerviosa, Dave escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Homura.

-Me encantan mi familia y mis amigos. No sé qué haría sin ellos-decía Madoka.

-¿Es eso cierto?-decía Homura.

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué debería engañarte?-decía Madoka.

-Ya veo. Si eso es cierto, jamás debe pasarte por la cabeza convertirte en otra persona. Si lo haces, lo perderás todo. Solo tienes que seguir siendo Madoka Kaname, como has hecho hasta ahora-decía Homura.

-Mira, no sé que tanto estés diciendo, pero si con convertirte en otra persona, te refieres a tener una doble identidad, pues estás equivocada, tener doble identidad no va a dejar que seas Dave para mi caso, Madoka para ella y Homura para ti, con tener doble identidad no va a dejar que seas la misma persona, y es por el hecho de que hay personas que arriesgar su pellejo para salvarnos la vida todos los días, ellos salvan vidas sin importar lo que le pase a la suya, sabiendo lo preocupados que están sus familias, deberíamos seguir su ejemplo, sabiendo que ellos nos dan un ejemplo, el cambio no lo es todo Homura, así que si eras muy diferente antes, eras mejor así, después de todo llegaste a mostrar sentimientos y no una actitud fría y amargada, como la que nos estás mostrando, después de todo el cambio te afecto a ti, ¿No es así, Homura?-decía Dave, al final, Homura no fue capaz de devolverle las palabras, pues había algo de razón en ellas.

En el descanso, Madoka, Sayaka, Hitomi, junto con Dave de invitado.

* * *

-No tiene sentido, ¿Verdad?-decía Madoka.

Pensaba que era una de esas chicas perfectas a las que se les dan bien los estudios y los deportes, pero resulta que està como una cabra-decía Sayaka enojada.

-¿En cuántas cosas tendrá que demostrar que es la mejor antes de que pare? ¡Es perfecta! ¡Esa chica es perfecta!-decía Sayaka.

-Nadie es perfecto, y eso vendría a ser que no muestra personalidad alguna, si hace amigos, su actitud fría los ahuyentará, seguro-decía Dave.

-Madoka, ¿Seguro que es la primera vez que vez a Akemi?-preguntaba Hitomi.

-Mmm… Supongo que se podría decir que sí-decía Madoka.

-¿Supones? ¿O sea que hay alguna posibilidad de que la hayas visto antes?-preguntaba Sayaka.

-Es que la vi en un sueño anoche, también a Dave lo vi en un sueño, y se me hace que también lo conocí antes, se me hace raro-decía Madoka confundida.

-O sea, ¿Qué dices que me viste en tus sueños?-preguntaba Dave curioso de saber qué clase de sueño tuvo Madoka de él.

-Que bueno… Ahora eres tù la que està tratando de llamar la atención-decía Sayaka.

-¡No te pases! ¡Estoy realmente preocupada por el tema!-decía Madoka mostrando realmente preocupación en su rostro.

-Ya lo entiendo. Eso es lo que pasó en tu vida anterior… Tú amiga del alma y ustedes se han vuelto a reunir a través del tiempo y del espacio-decía Sayaka.

-¿Eso mismo aplicaría a Dave?-preguntaba Madoka.

-Así es, el debió ser alguien importante en tu vida anterior, y sientes nostalgia al estar cerca de él-decía Sayaka.

-Opino lo mismo-decía Dave, impresionando a Sayaka y Hitomi.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Sayaka.

-Piénsenlo detenidamente, incluso podrían ser Chicas Mágicas reencarnadas del milenio de Plata, o algo así, para combatir el mal, imagínense-decía Dave.

-Nah, no lo creo, ¿Tu qué opinas, Madoka?-preguntaba Sayaka a Madoka.

-Pues quién sabe tal vez podría ser verdad-decía Madoka, que en una parte de su alma quería que fuera así.

-No hay evidencias verídicas de que algo así pudiera existir-decía Hitomi.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo fue el sueño que tuviste?-preguntaba Hitomi.

-La verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien… Lo único que sé es que era muy raro-decía Madoka.

-En ese caso, lo más probable es que conocieras a Akemi de antes. A lo mejor no la recuerdas, pero al nivel subconsciente la debes de conocer de algo y por eso ha salido en tu sueño-decía Hitomi.

-¿No lo estás complicando? Será simple coincidencia-decía Sayaka.

-En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sòlo existe lo inevitable-decía Dave, las tres quedaron extrañadas por el dicho de Dave.

-Vaya, se me hace tarde. Perdónenme, pero tengo que irme-decía Hitomi.

-¿Hoy que toca? ¿Piano? ¿Danza Japonesa?-preguntaba Sayaka.

-Ceremonia del Té-decía Hitomi.

-No falta mucho para las pruebas de acceso, pero mientras pueda tengo que seguir yendo-decía Hitomi.

-Bufff… Me alegro de haber nacido clase media-decía Sayaka.

-¿Vamos nosotros, también?-preguntaba Sayaka.

-Oye Madoka, ¿Podemos pasarnos por la tienda de CD`S?-Preguntaba Sayaka.

-Claro, Kamijo, ¿No?-decía Madoka.

-Ya sabes…-decía Sayaka.

-¿Puedo acompañarlas?-preguntaba Dave.

-Claro-decian ambas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Ya en la tienda de CD`S

Cada uno fue a su lugar y escucho su música preferida, pero Madoka escuchó algo muy extraño.

-Sálvame-decía la voz extraña.

-¡Sálvame, Madoka!-decía nuevamente la voz.

En ese momento Madoka se quita los audífonos, al escuchar la extraña voz la primera vez, Dave también pudo escuchar esa voz, y llegó a una conclusión.

-Kyubey-decía Dave mentalmente.

Madoka estaba desorientada al escuchar esa voz extraña que le pedía que le salvara, Dave sabia la clase de persona que era Madoka, sabía que iría a salvar a quién le pidiera ayuda.

-¡Por favor, sálvame!-decía esa voz, nuevamente.

Madoka se dejó llevar por la voz hasta llegar a una zona que estaba cerrada por construcción.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntaba Madoka.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres?-preguntaba Madoka, mientras avanzaba en ese extraño lugar.

-¡Sálvame!-decía nuevamente la voz.

De repente de un hueco del techo que estaba tapado, cae una criatura de lo más rara, parecía un animal nunca visto, algo similar a un gato, estaba muy cansado y herido, tampoco podía moverse.

Madoka estaba un poco extrañada de que la extraña criatura fuera la que le pidiera ayuda.

-¿Eras tù?-preguntaba Madoka.

-Sálvame…-decía la extraña criatura nuevamente, aunque estuviera muy lastimada, extrañamente la extraña criatura no movía sus labios, lo que no se sabía de dónde proviniera la voz.

En ese lugar también había aparecido Homura, lo que no se sabía era porque razón se encontraba ahí.

-¿Homura?-preguntaba Madoka.

-Apártate de él-decía Homura.

-Pero parece que està herido…-decía Madoka.

-¡No! ¡No le hagas daño!-decía Madoka.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo-decía Homura.

-¡Pero me ha llamado por mi nombre! ¡Me ha llamado para que le salvara!-decía Madoka.

-¿Y?-decía Homura.

En ese momento, Sayaka ataca a Homura con un extinguidor, dándole tiempo a Madoka para que escapara de ella.

-¡Madoka, por aquí!-decía Sayaka.

-¡Voy!-decía Madoka.

Al terminar de atacarla, arroja el extinguidor y huyen despavoridamente.

-Así que ella también siguió a Madoka, ¿Eh?-decía Dave, mientras las seguía a ambas sigilosamente, como un ninja.

Pero Homura con sus poderes de detener el tiempo, despeja el área automáticamente, para mala suerte de Homura, se había creado una barrera de bruja, lo que indicaba que aparecería una pronto.

-Justo ahora…-decía Homura.

Con Sayaka y Madoka.

-¿Qué se trae esa chica? ¿En su tiempo libre se disfraza y ataca a la gente?-preguntaba Sayaka.

-¿Y eso qué es? No es de peluche, ¿No? ¿Está vivo?-decía Sayaka.

No lo sé… ¡No lo sé, pero tenía que salvarlo!-decía Madoka.

Fue cuando ambas, se dieron cuenta que el ambiente había cambiado, todo se notaba muy diferente.

-¿Eh? ¿Y la salida de emergencia? ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntaba Sayaka.

-Al parecer estamos en una barrera de bruja, eso significa que una bruja està cerca-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¿Qué sitio es este? Es como si todo cambiara-decía Madoka.

-¡Jo! ¿Que està pasando?-preguntaba Sayaka.

-¡Ahí hay algo!-decía Madoka.

Y efectivamente había algo, parecían flores con bigote, podía parecer chistoso, pero era así.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Debe ser una pesadilla o algo así, ¿Verdad, Madoka?-decía Sayaka, que estaba abrazada de Madoka.

Iban a punto de atacar a ambas chicas, cuando de repente, aparece un escudo mágico alrededor de ellas, lo que indicaba que era la Carta del Escudo.

-¿Están bien, chicas?-preguntaba Dave, que había aparecido repentinamente.

-¿Dave? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-preguntaba Madoka.

-Pueden preguntarme todo lo que quieran, cuando estén a salvo, claro està-decía Dave.

-Vaya, parece ser que se me adelantaron-decía una voz, que al parecer era femenina.

La chica que había aparecido, era de pelo rubio con chonguitos rizados, vestía un uniforme, lo que daba a entender que era colegiala.

-Tú eres la que ha salvado a Kyubey, ¿No es así? Gracias. Es un amigo muy importante para mí-decía Mami Tomoe.

-Me ha llamado por mi nombre. He escuchado su voz en mi cabeza-decía Madoka.

-Mmm… Entiendo-decía Mami Tomoe.

-Por sus uniformes, entiendo que son estudiantes del Mitakihara, ¿Verdad? De segundo año-decía Mami Tomoe.

-¿Tú quien eres?-preguntaba Madoka.

-Es cierto. Supongo que debería presentarme, pero antes de eso… ¿Les importa si antes me ocupo de algo sin importancia?-preguntaba Mami Tomoe, mientras se transformaba en Puella Magi, su traje consistía en una boina en la cabeza, y un traje amarillo de chica mágica escocesa. Dave ya había llegado a la conclusión de que era una Puella Magi.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-preguntaba Dave.

-Claro, pero, ¿Qué puedes hacer tù?-preguntaba Mami Tomoe, mientras hacía aparecer una escopeta de lanada, y momentos después miles de escopetas, las cuáles dieron en el blanco a su objetivo.

-Pues, lo que puedo hacer es esto…-decía Dave, mientras usaba su Súper velocidad que aprendió de su primo Rugal Bernstein para acabar a los hijos de la bruja.

-Vaya, eres mejor de lo que pensé, ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntaba Mami a Dave.

-Me llamo Dave Mc Dougal. En los miles de Universos en los que he estado, me conocen por muchos nombres: Guardián cósmico, dios Guardián, pero por el que soy más conocido es: Guardián del Multiverso-decía Dave.

-¿Cuándo llegarán las Suite Pretty Cure? Yo puedo entretener a la bruja, pero no puedo dejar que mami la destruya, si lo hace no podré salvar su alma, además yo podría purificar a esa bruja, pero mi poder es muy grande que llamaría la atención de demasiada gente, y eso no sería bueno para mí-decía Dave mentalmente.

En ese momento, a Mami y Dave se les complicó la batalla, pues en la batalla aparecieron ciertos enemigos de las Smile.

-Vaya, vaya, así que eres el Guardián del Multiverso, interesante-decía Jocker con su clásica sonrisa diabólica.

-Jocker, ya me lo imaginaba-decía Dave, confundiendo más a Mami.

-Y no sòlo él-decía Wolfrun saliendo de quién sabe dónde.

-También nosotros-decía Akaoni apareciendo.

-Y no me olviden a mí-decía Majorina.

-Dave, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntaba Mami Tomoe.

-Son un grupo conocido como Bad End, que quieren hacer caer al mundo en la desesperación y la infelicidad-decía Dave.

-Igual que las brujas-decía Mami.

-Exactamente-decà Dave.

-Sí nos permiten, les traemos algo para que se entretengan-decía Joker, al igual que Wolfrun, Akaoni y Majorina asentían con la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento, cada uno saca una nariz negra de Akanbe.

-Esto no es bueno-decía Dave preocupado.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?-preguntaba Mami.

-Ya lo verás por ti misma-decía Dave.

En eso, cada uno levanta las narices al cielo, y dice algo curioso.

-Sal, Hell Akanbe-decían los 4 a la vez.

En eso, el rayo afecta a la bruja, transformándola en algo curioso y extraño, era la misma bruja, pero más grande, pero con una boca y nariz de payaso negra, algo que de por sí causaría mucha risa.

-¿Qué le hicieron a la bruja?-preguntaba Mami un poco preocupada.

-La convirtieron en un monstruo llamado Akanbe, y al parecer esta es una versión más poderosa que el Hyper Akanbe, esto si me va a causar más que un dolor de cabeza-decía Dave empezando a quejarse.

-Bien, esa es nuestra muestra de bienvenida, nos vemos hasta la próxima ocasión-decía Jocker, mientras desaparecía con sus demás camaradas en el acto.

¿Y ahora?-preguntaba Mami, esperando una respuesta de Dave.

-Sólo tenemos que darles el tiempo suficiente para que vengan-decía Dave.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntaba Mami curiosa.

-Mis guardianas, por supuesto-decía Dave.

-Dave-chan, por favor, protégenos, esto ya se volvió muy serio-decía Madoka, que ya se sentía un poco olvidada.

-Sí, yo también quiero salir de aquí-decía Sayaka.

-Por el momento no pueden salir de aquí, ahora que la bruja también es un Akanbe, su barrera se ha hecho aún más poderosa, lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes, es protegerlas hasta que venga la ayuda-decía Dave.

-¿Y quiénes son tus guardianas?-preguntaba Madoka un poco celosa, no sabía por qué, pero de repente se sintió así.

-Pues mis guardianas son muchas, y por el momento sòlo vendrán 2 grupos, las Suite Pretty Cure y las Smile Pretty Cure-decía Dave.

-Vaya, ¿Y ellas son poderosas?-preguntaba Sayaka curiosa.

-Ni se imaginan qué tan poderosas pueden ser mis guardianas, pero creo que llegó una de mis guardianas de incógnito-decía Dave, mientras ve a una singular Pretty Cure de color verde, lo curioso es que no era Cure March.

-Amo, se encuentra bien-decía la misteriosa Pretty Cure.

-Sí, estoy bien, Hitomi-chan-decía Dave, algo que llamó la atención de Madoka y Sayaka.

-¿Hitomi-chan?-decía Madoka.

Entonces Madoka estuvo viendo más detenidamente a la nueva Pretty Cure, y se dio cuenta que la nueva Pretty Cure era su otra mejor amiga, aparte de Sayaka, y era Hitomi Shizuki.

-Hitomi-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Madoka, que al fin había reconocido a su amiga transformada.

-Vine a ayudar al amo, por supuesto-decía Hitomi, también conocida como Cure Balance.

-Hitomi-chan, ¿Por qué no me hablaste de este secreto?-preguntaba Madoka a su amiga.

-No podía hacerlo, no podía ponerlas en peligro, pero como se encontraron con el amo, es seguro que se conviertan en Pretty Cure-decía Cure Balance, eso dejó extrañada a ambas chicas.

Entonces empezó a reunir energía, y a decir un ataque.

-¡PRECURE, BALANCE BERTHIER!-decía Cure Balance.

Este ataque logró hacerle algo de daño al Akanbe-bruja.

-Bien, es mi turno, ¡TIRO FINALE!-decía Mami Tomoe, mientras hacía aparecer una pistola o Rifle gigante que disparó una ráfaga poderosa de energía, pero el Akanbe bruja, simplemente reflejó el ataque con un escudo, si no fuera por Dave hubiera recibido su ataque directamente, ya que el Akanbe-bruja regresó el ataque el triple de fuerte y veloz, algo así como la fuerza del espejo.

-Me regresó mi propio ataque, no puedo creerlo-decía Mami Tomoe, ahora empezando a preocuparse.

Es muy poderoso-decía Cure Balance.

-Bien, si es realmente poderosos, debería resistir a esta técnica-decía Dave.

-¡KAISER PHOENIX!-decía Dave, mientras lanzaba un sinnúmero de Kaiser Waves, proyectiles eléctricos, tanto grandes como chicos, etc.

El Akanbe-bruja estaba casi sin ningún rasguño.

-Entonces sí es poderoso, tendré qué hacer algo al respecto-decía Dave.

Entonces Dave junto con Cure Balance lucharon con el Akanbe-bruja, la lucha parecía que no iba a acabar, Mami veía todo esto detenidamente, que no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué hago? Ese Akanbe, o lo que sea resistió mi Tiro Finale, hasta ahora ninguna bruja ha resistido a mis ataques, esta bruja es diferente-decía Mami empezando a preocuparse más.

-Tú puedes ayudarlos-decía una voz desconocida a Mami Tomoe.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntaba Mami.

-Soy tu conciencia, sé que quieres ayudarlos, puedes hacerlo-decía su conciencia.

-¿Pero cómo? No tengo el poder para ayudarlos, ese monstruo es muy poderoso-decía Mami.

-Te puedo dar un Power up, pero tienes qué aceptarlo-decía su conciencia.

-Lo haré, si puedo ayudarlos, entonces dame el poder-decía Mami suplicando.

-Pero tienes que prometer que abandonarás esa soledad en la que te has metido, por lo de las Puella Magi-decía su conciencia.

-Lo prometo-decía no muy segura.

Entonces, Mami empieza a sentir un incremento de poder considerable.

-¿Qué està pasando?-preguntaba Cure Balance.

-El nacimiento de una nueva Pretty Cure-decía Dave.

En eso, al aclarase el lugar, aparece Mami con un traje amarillo diferente, muy parecido al anterior traje que usaba, pero con detalles de Cure Lemonade y Cure Peace.

-¡La Cazadora Imbatible, Cure Buster!-decía Mami, finalmente transformada en Pretty Cure.

-Por fin, aparece una nueva Pretty Cure-decía Dave.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy vestida así?-preguntaba confusa Mami Tomoe.

-Luego te explico, ahora hay que concentrarnos en derrotar al Hell Akanbe-decía Dave.

Entonces Cure Buster comienza con su ataque.

-¡PRECURE, BUSTER FINALE!-decía Cure Buster, la técnica consistía en que atrás de ella aparecía la imagen del arma que usaba como Puella Magi, y después el ataque se amplificaba más y más, igual que El Tiro Finale, y a diferencia de èste, el Buster Finale aumentaba de velocidad y poder, como el Cometa Pegaso.

El ataque logra hacerle daño al Akanbe-bruja, y hace que retroceda unos 5 metros atrás, luego Cure Balance ataca al Akanbe bruja, con un ataque tipo agarre, como el de Yashiro, al final, Dave lo remata con una técnica, combinación de las técnicas actuales de Orochi Yashiro, Vice, Robert García, Benimaru Nikaido, Kyo Kusanagi, K`, Ramón y Vanessa.

Despues de la múltiple lluvia de ataques, se pudo ver al Akanbe-bruja que estaba levemente herido.

En ese momento llegaron las Smile Pretty Cure y las Suite Pretty Cure a ayudar a su amo en peligro.

-Amo, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba Cure Happy.

-¿Qué pasó antes de que llegáramos?-preguntaba Cure Melody al ver al Akanbe-bruja.

-Bad End estuvo aquí, y ese Akanbe que ven ahí es el producto de la fusiòn de 4 narices negras-decía Dave.

-Sí son 4 las narices negras que usaron, ni siquiera con el modo de Princesa podremos ganarle al Akanbe-decía Happy preocupada.

-Ni siquiera nosotras tenemos oportunidad de darle batalla-decía Melody, igual de preocupada.

-No se preocupen, ¿Se acuerdan del Modo extra que les puse a los Smile Pact?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Modo extra?-preguntaba Yayoi a Dave.

-Sí, intenten usar el Modo Salvaje, tal vez así puedan igualar al Akanbe-bruja-decía Dave.

-Y chicas, ustedes deberían usar el Modo Metal Hero que puse en sus Belthiers, módulos Pretty Cure-decía Dave.

-¿A sí? Chicas, intentemoslo, ¿quieren?-decía Cure Melody.

-Claro, vamos chicas-decía Cure Happy.

-¡MODO SALVAJE!-decian las Smile Pretty Cure, mientras cambiaban sus trajes a animales similares a un León (para Miyuki), una Pantera (para Akane), un Oso (para Yayoi), un águila (para Nao), y un Tiburón (para Reika).

-Bueno, ahora es nuestro turno-decía Cure Rhythm.

-Miracle Belthier, ¡MODO METAL HERO!-decían las Suite Pretty Cure.

Al instante, los trajes de las 4 cambian drásticamente, cada una parecía una Pretty Cure rockera, con sus respectivos colores.

-¡La Luz de la Selva, Lion Happy!-decía Happy con su clásica pose de batalla.

-¡La Pantera del Fuego Apasionado, Panther Sunny!-decía Sunny.

-¡El Oso de los Terremotos Devastadores, Bear Peace!-decía Peace.

-¡El Águila del Viento Arrasador, Eagle March!-decía March.

-¡El Tiburón de las Profundidades, Shark Beauty!-decía Beauty.

-¡Atacando con los Espíritus Animales, somos las Wild Smile Pretty Cure!-decían todas al mismo tiempo.

-¡La Melodía Salvaje, Metal Melody!-decía Melody con su nueva forma, y su clásica pose de batalla.

-¡EL Ritmo Clásico Moderno, Sinphinyc Rhythm!-decía Rhythm.

-¡La Tonada veloz, Speed Muse!-decía Muse.

-¡El Alma de una canción conmovedora, Soul Beat!-decía Beat.

-¡Qué resuene nuestro concierto, nosotras somos las Metal Suite Pretty Cure!-decían terminando las presentaciones.

Al ver sus transformaciones, quedaron impresionadas de los cambios que tuvieron.

Entonces cada grupo empezó a preparar sus ataques.

-¡Espíritus Animales, dennos un poco de su poder, para poder purificar la maldad de los corazones malvados! ¡PRECURE, RAINBOW WILD HEART!-decian las Smile Pretty Cure.

-¡Canciones extremas, muéstrenos su pasión, para así purificar el Alma impura! ¡PRECURE, METAL HEROIC BELTHIER!-decían las Suite Pretty Cure.

-¡PRECURE, BALANCE SHOOT!-decía Cure Balance.

-¡PRECURE, BUSTER FINALE!-decía Cure Buster.

-¡HAO-SHO-HOUKEN-KAMEHAME-HADOKEN!-decía Dave combinando el Hao-Sho-Houken del Art of Fighting, el Hadouken de Ryu y Ken de Street Fighter y el Kame-Hame-Ha de Gokù.

Los 5 Ataques dieron de lleno al enemigo, el Akanbe-bruja se confió y no esquivó los ataques, lo que no sabía, es que los ataques lo despedazaron por completo, y ha la vez liberando el alma de la chica en la que se había transformado en bruja, yéndose su alma en forma de luz.

Así la barrera de bruja se dispersa, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

-Ha vuelto a la normalidad-decía Madoka.

Es cuando de repente aparece Homura Akemi.

-La bruja ha sido purificada. Ya no te tiene que preocupar por ella-decía Cure Buster.

-Yo tengo Que ocuparme de otra cosa-decía Homura Akemi.

-Parece que no lo comprendes. Te he pedido que te vayas-decía Cure Buster.

-Creo que las dos estaremos de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería evitar conflictos innecesarios-decía Cure Buster.

Homura Akemi estaba a punto de irse, cuando de repente Dave la detiene.

-Antes de irte, dime, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Cure Return?-decía Dave.

Todas se sorprendieron al oír decir a Dave la palabra "Pretty Cure", así se dieron cuenta de que Homura Akemi es una Pretty Cure.

-Sí, soy una Pretty Cure, ¿Algún Problema, amo?-preguntaba Cure Return.

Después se fue del lugar, desconcertando a todas.

Repentinamente Mami Tomoe se des transformó, volviendo a ser Puella Magi, y despues volviendo a su forma normal, algo que le extraño a ella.

Con Dave, Las Smile Pretty Cure, Las Suite Pretty Cure, Madoka, Sayaka y Kyubey ya recuperado.

-Gracias Mami, me has salvado-decía Kyubei.

-Dale las gracias a estas chicas. Yo sòlo pasaba por aquí-decía Mami Tomoe

-Gracias. Mi nombre es Kyubei-decía al mismo.

-¿Fuiste tù el que me llamaste?-preguntaba Madoka.

-Así es. Madoka Kaname y Sayaka Miki-decía Kyubei.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?-preguntaba Sayaka.

-Porque precisamente venía a pedirles ayuda-decía Kyubei.

-¿Ayuda?-decía Madoka.

-¡Quiero que hagan un contrato conmigo y se convierta en Puellas Magis!-decía Kyubei.

En camino a casa de Mami Tomoe.

-Soy Mami Tomoe. Estudiante de tercer año del Instituto Mitakihara, igual que ustedes. Y además soy una Puella Magi que hizo un contrato con Kyubei, Dave supo que era una Puella Magi con tan solo sentir mi presencia, ¿No es verdad?-decía Mami, refiriéndose a Madoka y Sayaka.

-Sí, tienes razón, la presencia de las Puella Magi es diferente de una persona normal-decía Dave.

-Déjenos presentarnos, yo soy Miyuki Hoshizora, la de pelo rojo es Akane Hino, la de pelo rubio es Yayoi Kise, la de pelo verde es Nao Midorikawa, y la de pelo azul es Reika Aoki-decía Miyuki presentando a sus amigas.

-Un gusto en conocernos-decían las demás Smile Pretty Cure.

-Yo soy Hibiki Hojou, la de pelo rubio claro es mi amiga Kanade Minamino, y la pequeña de 10 años es Ako Shirabe, y la que sobra es Ellen Kurokawa-decía Hibiki, terminando con la presentación de sus amigas.

-Un placer conocerlos-decían las demás Suite Pretty Cure.

-Y yo soy Hitomi Shizuka, soy amiga de Madoka y Sayaka, llevo conociendo a Dave hace unos meses-decía Hitomi.

-Y ustedes ya me conocen, soy Dave Mc Dougal, El Guardián del Multiverso, además soy un dios-decía simplemente Dave.

-¿UN DIOS?-decian casi gritando Madoka y Sayaka.

-Oigan, no estoy sordo, puedo escuchar perfectamente-decía Dave recuperándose del zumbido de sus oídos.

-Lo sentimos-decían ambas, disculpándose.

En casa de Mami Tomoe.

-Qué piso tan bonito…-decía Madoka.

-Vivo sola, así que pásenle como si estuvieran en casa-decía Mami.

-La verdad es que no acostumbro a tener muchos invitados, y vaya que son muchos-decía Mami, refiriéndose a Dave, Las Smile y las Suite.

En la mesa, comiendo un postre todos.

-¡Mami, està delicioso!-decía Madoka.

-Gracias-decía Mami.

-Puesto que han sido elegidas por Kyubei, ahora esto les incumbe-decía Mami.

-Creo que se merecen una explicación acerca de lo que està ocurriendo-decía Mami.

Claro, pueden preguntarnos lo que quieran-decía Sayaka.

-Sayaka, es al revés-decía Madoka.

-¡Es precioso!-decía Madoka.

-Es una Gema del Alma-decía Mami.

Todas las Pretty Cure pusieron su atención en la Gema del Alma de Mami Tomoe, ya que por lo que les habìa contado Dave, éstas si se oscurecían, se convertían en Semillas del Sufrimiento y después en Brujas.

-Es una Joya engendrada por el Contrato entre Kyubei y las chicas elegidas. Las identifica como Puellas Magis y es la fuente de su poder mágico-decía Mami.

-¿Un contrato?-decía Madoka.

-Les concederé un deseo a cada una, puede ser lo que quieran-decía Kyubei.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-decía Sayaka.

-¿Un deseo?-preguntaba Madoka.

-Pueden pedir lo que quieran. No importa cuál sea el milagro, lo haré realidad-decía Kyubei.

-Oh… Oro, plata y tesoros… la Inmortalidad… Un festín en el restaurante más caro…-decía Sayaka.

-Ese último… No sé yo…-decía Madoka con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Pero el deseo se concede a qué precio?-preguntaba Dave.

¿Eh?-decían Madoka y Sayaka al mismo tiempo.

-Esto de los deseos es un tema que conozco muy bien, los deseos no son gratis, se tiene que pagar un precio para que se conceda el deseo, un precio equivalente al deseo que se va a pedir, ese es el Intercambio Equivalente-decía Dave.

-Además, yo no confiaría en Kyubei si fuera ustedes-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntaba Madoka.

-Kyubei les oculta muchas cosas, incluso a Mami, y yo estoy bien informado de ello-decía Dave.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntaba Sayaka.

-¿Están seguras que quieren escucharlo?-preguntaba Dave, contestando la pregunta de Sayaka.

Al principio dudaron, pero luego, reunieron el valor para pedírselo a Dave.

-Sí, por favor dínoslo-decía Madoka, al mismo tiempo que su amiga Sayaka asentía con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿Saben el secreto que tiene la Gema del Alma?-preguntaba Dave a todas, incluyendo a Mami Tomoe.

-¿Qué secreto tiene la Gema del Alma?-preguntaba Mami, tenía el presentimiento que la respuesta no le gustaría.

-Si la Gema del Alma se oscurece por culpa de la desesperación, estás se convierten en Semillas del Sufrimiento, y por consiguiente, nacen como Brujas, ¿No es así, Kyubei?-decía Dave a Kyubei.

-No tengo por qué negarlo-decía simplemente Kyubei.

Esta respuesta enloqueció a Mami, que empezó a ponerse nerviosa, a punto de caer en la desesperación, por la verdad que le habían estado ocultando, era de esperarse la reacción de Madoka y Sayaka ante esta noticia.

Pero Dave tranquilizó a Mami, abrazándola, y aunque no era el momento, ni Madoka y ni Sayaka, pudieron evitar sentir celos de Mami, a pesar de la situación.

-No cometas una locura, se que estás muy alterada, pero descuida, estoy para ti, ademas no tienes de qué preocuparte-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué no tengo de qué preocuparme?-preguntaba Mami con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te transformaste en una Pretty Cure gracias a tu Gema del Alma, y eso es debido a que tu Gema del Alma es diferente al de las Puella Magi ordinarias-decía Dave.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntaba Mami confundida.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que tu Gema del Alma es el Legendario Covenant Gem, el artefacto de transformación de las Magic Leyend Pretty Cure-decía Dave.

-¿Qué?-decía Mami asombrada.

-Y como es cierto lo que te digo, tu alma debe haber regresado a su cuerpo instantáneamente-decía Dave.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Mami esperanzada.

-Sí-decía Dave.

En ese momento Mami se abalanzó a Dave abrazándolo fuertemente, lo que hacía que sus pechos se encontraran muy presionados al cuerpo de Dave, razón que lo hacía sonrojarse mucho, lo cual hizo demasiado celosas a Madoka, Sayaka, aunque no sabían por qué razón, y las demás Pretty Cure.

-Chicas-decía Dave, refiriéndose a Madoka y Sayaka.

-¿Sí?-decian ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora que saben la verdad sobre las Puella Magi, ¿Qué van a hacer?-preguntaba Dave a ambas.

-Bueno…-decía Madoka.

-Yo…-decía Sayaka.

-Estoy seguro que ustedes son la reencarnación de las demás Magic Leyend Pretty Cure, pero mi pregunta es: Ahora que saben la regla de las Puellas Magis, ¿Tienen el valor para pedir su deseo, a costa de proteger al mundo de la maldad? Pregúntense esto ustedes mismas-decía Dave, mientras se iba junto con las Suite y Smile.

-Sayaka-chan, ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntaba Madoka.

-Una muy buena pregunta, Madoka-decía Sayaka, sin saber qué hacer con lo que le dijeron.

* * *

Capìtulo 2: Aprendiendo a ser Heroínas.


End file.
